The Passionate Telephone
by Khorale
Summary: It all began with an overly-passionate telephone. Then came the portals, the lost of her family, and a mission... to replace a key character on a shadowy chessboard, with no idea what you're supposed to do. It's too confusing, that's for sure. OC SUBMISSION ALLOWED
1. Chapter 1

Ahem, I have restarted my OC submission for my Pokemon story.

The last one hadn't gone so well - too many limits and restrictions that could put somebody off. So... I decided to change the requirements again. I hope it goes well!

Okay, my story will be a trainer who will land in the world of Pokemons to replace a trainer who was supposed to play an important role in the future, but died. He/she is chosen at random and secretly hates the fact that she was yanked away from her family because of an omnipresent being's random whims. And the Pokemon world is not as kid-friendly as the show indicates...

Here's the submission outline:

Name: (Last names are optional. In the anime we rarely see anyone with a last name besides Ash, so it's your choice.)

Occupation: (What you do. Like, are you a villain? A friend? A trainer that challenges the main character? The main character him/herself - Note: The first person to ask to be the main character will be chosen. Be sure to list a secondary choice just in case you want to be the protagonist and did not get chosen.)

Pokemon: (Legendaries... are actually fine. But don't overpower them. You can only have one legendary in your team, and the maximum Pokemon you can have is six.)

Deaths: (This is slightly Nuzlocke-like, Possible-Pokemon-death story. Keep that in mind...)

History: (Let your imaginations fly!)

Appearance: (Nothing too outrageous, I suppose... Like see-through clothes.)

Personality: (Anything.)

That's it! You can still continue to submit OCs as the story progresses and if nobody submits anything at first, I'll just get creative *cackling evilly*.


	2. Sunshine

It wasn't everyday one meets a passionate telephone.

Having met one, Jessica could tell you it's a memorable experience. Being hurtled down a black hole? Not so much.

It was a normal, sunny day. Not the kind of day you'd expect anything exciting to happen. There was a heavy and sleepy atmosphere wafting through the town that made you want to to lay down and become a couch potato.

To Jessica's great reluctance - Dear _God_, what kind of person would want to get up from the middle of a Pokemon battle?! It was unthinkable, unethical, and totally evil. Her mother, who despite being a hotel manager and knowing how engaged certain people could be to certain activities (blame the walls being made of wood, which could not block out sounds very well. It was a cheap hotel), could only confiscate her DS and send her on an errand to buy groceries.

Jessica forced a smile onto her face. It was only her and her mom at home. Her father was in the Navy, and seldom visited them. Her mom's job could barely sustain the two of them and Jessica found the two of them moving often in hopes for a decent job.

Moving was not nice, going to a new school and making new friends just to lose them again the next month is absolutely horrid. But still, they carried on.

Jessica wandered the streets of the new town. She had no trouble adjusting to different places, mainly because she never settled down. She would often imagine herself on a journey as a Pokemon Trainer, heading from town to town and earning badges to compete in the Pokemon League. She wished that it could be real so that all the money she earned in her DS game, could become real.

Then they'll never have to move again.

On the other hand, in an almost-completely unrelated story, a slip of paper fluttered through the breeze. It was lifted up, then pulled by gravity, began to descend to the muddy earth.

Jessica slid her credit card through the cash register, carried two bags of food home, and was about to cross the street when she noticed...

Something white was lying trampled on the ground. It was caked with dirt and grime from shoes of uncaring pedestrians who couldn't walk slower if their lives depend on it. People always have a place they have to reach when they're outside, nobody walked slowly and enjoyed the scenery anymore.

But Jessica, bored out of her curious mind, was intrigued by it for some reason. She wasn't thinking when she plucked the thin sheet of paper from the moist soil, dusted it off and started reading what's on it. It's as if some invisible force had drawn her to it.

000-765-3666

It was a telephone number. Well-versed in telephone code, Jessica found an interesting word.

000POKEMON?

Was it a joke?

It must be, Jessica concluded. Maybe someone just coincidentally had that phone number, or maybe it's a special phone number for that company that keeps developing Pokemon games! If she contact them now, maybe she can even meet the developers! That'll be a dream come true! Who cares if they speak Japanese? Jessica knew one or two phrases in it, and-

Oh God, she's fangirling.

Jessica slapped her forehead. She was thinking too much into this. Maybe it's just someone's prank. It don't have to mean anything. But... giving the number a try won't hurt, would it?

Zero...Zero...Zero...Seven...Six...Five...Three... Six...Six...Six... There!

Riiiiiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiing.

Whoever's on the other end picked up the phone on the third ring. Jessica's heartbeat quickened. It's a real phone number after all!

"Well Hello~o darling!" a voice giggled on the other side as though it knew something Jessica did not, "You're just in time! Come on in and enjoy... your _ride_" It paused, then burst into laughter again.

"W-what-" Jessica stammered. Japanese or English (The Passionate Telephone spoke in English, by the way) was the furthest thing from her mind. "What are you _saying?!_"

"Saying? O~oh, Darlin', I'm saying nothing, but how I _want _to say something-"

Click.

Jessica turned off her phone, her face beet red. Was that even a male? It sounded... to... um, suggestive and passionate that it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh my, you bad girl, hanging up like that~" Jessica stared at her phone in disbelief. It- the call should have ended! "I should _punish_ you... but..." there was a pause, "What's going to happen next will be enough. Have a nice trip, darling~!"

"Wait, what?!" Jessica yelled before suddenly, without warning, a black hole appeared and swallowed her hole (excuse my pun).

* * *

Her world was gradually returning. White replaced black and colorful dots filled her vision.

Shaking her head quickly, Jessica found herself passed out in the middle of a road.

It was not the road she had previously been in as she talked to the Passionate Telephone. That road was filled with cars and bikes and a constant roar of engines. She could always hear drivers cussing at one another as the blinking red lights induced a lot of traffic jams.

But now, the road looked like it was made of gravel, grey pebbles that looked like they should be marred but lacking a realistic quality that Jessica was familiar with. The world around her was silent, too. Too quiet, no cars, no signs, no traffic lights. Just trees, a couple of houses here and there, and a narrow gravel path.

The grass looked odd too. Some places it was as tall as her, like somebody forgot to trim the weeds or something , and other places it was flat, like plastic grass often seen in a soccer stadium.

Riiiiiiing!

Riiiiiiiing!

Jessica picked up the phone.

"Hello~o darling!"

Jessica frowned. Normally she was an easygoing girl, but this telephone was seriously testing her patience. Where was she anyways?

"Not going to answer? Fine," The telephone seemed to be sulking, "I know you're there. Anyways, you have been transported to the world of Pokemons~! Adventures and a great destiny await you! Go out there, catch 'em all or whatever you trainers do, let the world see your SEXINESS!... I mean power. Yeessss... So go on, darling~ I'll call you again some time!"

The sound of a click seemed to snap Jessica out of her stupor.

"World of Pokemon?" She asked incredulously, "I know I was thinking about it before I picked up that piece of paper. Is this a coincidence? And... no, this is obvious a scam. Some horny guy must have kidnapped me and dumped me into the wilderness for some reason. There's no way Pokemons are rea- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The tall grass in front of her rustled, and a little figure that she instantly recognized as a Pichu came tumbling out.

"Chuuuuu..." It looked at her with terrified, big eyes.

"Awww..." Pokemon-existence-crisis instantly forgotten, Jessica bent down and patted the Pichu softly on the head, flinching when she felt a jolt of static electricity.

_It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older. _Jessica realized as she remembered one of the Pokedex entries she had read in the past. This forest might be frightening for a young Pichu, so it would randomly zap other Pokemons. Who knew if it caused other Pokemons to become angry at it?

"It's alright, Pichu..." Jessica coaxed it with her gentlest voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. My name is Jessica."

"Chu?" The Pichu looked a bit calmer now. Jessica could barely suppress a squeal as it climbed onto her shoulder and squeaked, radiating cuteness.

Jessica, influenced by the anime and the awesomeness of Pikachu, had always wanted to own one. But Pikachus are way too rare in the later games, that most of the time you had to beat the Elite Four and the Champion... you get the point.

"Aww... You're so cute! I'm going to name you Sunshine!" Jessica giggled, though a little worried because she didn't have a Pokeball and someone else might steal this cute little guy.

"PiiiChu!" Pichu agreed.

Jessica wandered aimlessly through the forest with Sunshine on her shoulder. She knew she should be more concerned with her suddenly coming to the world of Pokemon by a seriously weird person on the other side of the phone. But... look at Sunshine! It's a dream come true! As soon as she beat some trainers and bring home some money-

Bring home?

Jessica hurriedly switched on her phone again. She rapidly punched in her mom's phone number. She must be so worried!

She waited...and waited...and waited...

There was not a single sound at the other end of the line.

Jessica glared at the phone, "Why can that weird guy call me on my phone when I can't even reach my own mother?! I know this is the world of Pokemon but from my world that guy can reach me just fine!"

But Jessica looked around her again, at the thick trees and bug type Pokemons crawling around and the occasional sparks Pichu still gave out. There was no sign of the black hole she initially came out of. No way back to her home.

"This has to be a dream," Jessica murmured, suddenly struck by how alone she felt in the forest, with only Sunshine for company. "I know I always wanted the Pokemon world to b-be real. But... I- what if I never get home?"

000-765-3666

Riiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiing

Again, the Passionate Telephone was picked up at the third ring.

"Hello~o Darling! Do you need something? Because if it's service you want, it's service you'll _get."_

The voice was seriously grating on Jessica's nerve. She forced a smile even though she knew the Passionate Telephone couldn't see her. "Just peachy. Now tell me how I can go back to my home."

"Why?" The voice asked, "Don't you like it here? With me?"

"No. I have to find my mother!" Jessica shouted. She was annoyed at the Telephone - who wouldn't be? She had to contact her mother and this stupid thing won't let her! Although Sunshine's cute and all, Jessica felt a little scared that her parents aren't here with her.

"Sorry, darlin', it's a one-way trip." The call ended with a click.

Jessica could hardly believe her ears. This... this prick! He didn't even ask her if she wanted to come here (Though she would have agreed this morning, unaware of the consequences) and now she was stranded in a fictional world!

"Piiiii?' Sunshine inquired.

Jessica smiled wearily at her Pichu, "Everything's going to be fine, Sunshine."

"Pi!" Sunshine squeaked as a bush rustled. The tiny Pokemon's fur suddenly bristled like a porcupine as it spun around and leaped off Jessica's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Chuuuuuuuu!" Pichu yowled as they narrowly avoided a blast of fire. Jessica screamed.

"Grrrrrr..." from the bushes came one...two... Five Growlithes. They each had electric burns on their pelts, confirming Jessica's fears of Sunshine infuriating other Pokemons with its uncontrolled electricity.

"Sunshine!" Jessica screamed, "Run!"

But Sunshine didn't listen. _Because I hadn't put him into a Pokeball,_ Jessica realized. It might be friendly with her, but that doesn't mean it'll listen to her.

Jessica tried anyways.

"Sunshine! Charm!"

Sunshine dodged a rolling Growlithe and gave it a nasty shock.

"Tail Whip...?"

A Growlithe bit Sunshine. Blood ran down its pelt as the dog Pokemon threw it against a tree. Sunshine struggled up and glared at his enemies with hostile eyes. There was a narrow gash on Sunshine's belly, dying its yellow fur red. The tiny Pokemon looked like it could collapse any moment.

"Thundershock! Please, Sunshine!" Jessica pleaded, "Listen to me! You're hurt! We need to stall them and get away quickly! Sunshine!"

This time, the Pichu obeyed. It screamed as it released a torrent of electricity from its body, frying all five Growlithes at once. Some of them fell, but one Growlithe stood erect, fangs bared and mouth full of fire.

"Oh no," Jessica whispered. "Come on, Sunshine! Get up! RUN!"

But Sunshine was too spent to move. It laid there as the Growlithe released a fearsome flamethrower. Fire scorched everything. The trees are ablaze, grass ignited and many Pokemons fled their habitat as their homes burned to ashes.

Sunshine was nowhere to be seen.

"SUNSHINE!" Jessica cried. Her boots squashed flames to dying embers. Soot decorated her face, and heat licked at her face like a furnace that was switched on too high.

Jessica kicked aside pieces of burnt wood as she hurried to the bushes. It was still on fire and she couldn't see any flashes of yellow at all...

Wasn't Pokemon only supposed to faint when they are defeated? Where was Sunshine? What's wrong with this world?

The girl pawed at the bushes, overturning leaves in her desperation to find her friend.

There!

Jessica gasped in horror.

Sunshine's body was marred with burns. It was a lump of fur that had become soot black. Wounds decorated it's body, but it had already dried from being roasted in such a high temperature. The small and almost unrecognizable body was still. There was no rise and fall in its chest, no sound coming from its gaping mouth, no twitch of the ear or a sunny look the Pichu always had during the short time they knew each other.

"...Sunshine?"

There was no answer.

* * *

**Pretty depressing... But have you ever know anything that could survive a blast of fire? Poor Sunshine, and Jessica who had the misfortune to have her first Pokemon killed because of her inexperience. Meanwhile, the mysterious Passionate Telephone continues to annoy the heck out of us as more OCs appears! **

**OC submissions are still welcome by the way!**

**For those whose OCs aren't shown yet... Be patient! I will include every single one of them and they will all be contributing to the story in their own ways!**


	3. Recca

Jessica didn't know how long she sat there, how many times she repeated in her head -_nononono this is not real this couldn't be real Sunshine's not dead he's still alive and hurt but he's not breathing ohmygooooooooooood..._

No tears came to her eyes. She was too stunned to cry. Her Pichu, a little friend she made just an hour ago, was dead so quickly? It couldn't be true, it couldn't be real. This had to be a horrific dream. Some kind of nightmare.

Jessica pinched herself.

Ow.

Not dreaming then.

Why did Sunshine die? Was the question that circled around and around in her mind. She couldn't make head of it. Pokemons weren't supposed to die - they battle, they faint, they heal. Why did Sunshine die?!

"Quit moping."

Jessica whirled around. Behind her was a man in a high-collared trench coat stood. He looked like a man in his twenties - still young, but no longer a teenager. She didn't even notice him! She flinched from the cold glare that came from the man's only visible blue eye, the other hidden behind a mop of black hair.

"Quit moping," he repeated quietly. "Don't be so arrogant to think you're the only person who has lost someone. You don't see the world collapsing around you, so why should you collapse? You're alive. Get up."

With a wheeze, Jessica shakily pulled herself to her feet, unshed tears in her eyes. "But... if I had been-"

"It's not your fault," the man interrupted her. "Okay, maybe it is. Maybe you should have been more confident - If you second-guess yourself, your Pokemon will second-guess you too. Who knows what could have happened."

"I failed him."

"So don't fail next time."

Jessica stared at the ground. "What are you doing here? You're looking for me, right?"

The man nodded. "Correct. I am on an errand. Who are you anyways?"

"You have an errand about me and you didn't even know who I am?" Jessica stared incredulously at the man.

"Shut up," he scowled, "I received a phone call under a mysterious line. I was supposed to deliver a Pokemon to you, and then follow you around to make sure you don't get into trouble. But..."

"...The caller sounds male and it flirted with you." Jessica said flatly.

"Exactly."

"I have an idea who it might be then..." Jessica frowned, "Wait, it told you to be my stalker?"

"Yes."

"Oh...god..." The girl ran her fingers through her face, "I- I must have ate bad mushrooms last night. Sunshine doesn't exist, you don't exist , the Passionate Telephone doesn't exist. This is all a dream and I want to wake up now..."

"Shut up and tell me your name already," the man scowled.

"I'm Jessica."

"Recca." the man said, "I was asked to deliver a Pokemon to you. The Unova Starters, because we ran out of stock with the others. You were supposed to choose one of them. However, I had chosen for you ahead of time."

"What gives you the right to decide for people?" Jessica argued, "It's better be an Oshowatt!"

"No," Recca said slowly, taking a Pokeball out. "Meet your new friend, Tepig."

"A TEPIG?!" Jessica shouted, "I JUST HAD MY PICHU BURN TO DEATH IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE A FIRE TYPE?!"

"Yes," Recca said plainly, "It will help you get over your grudge."

"But..." Jessica looked at her Tepig, "I can't! I can't take care of a Pokemon! Look what happened to Sunshine! I-I'm afraid to lose another Pokemon!"

"Excuses." Recca rolled his eye(s?), "If you're incompetent, then get better. You can't condemn all fire types just because of one Pokemon's actions. But I'll admit you'll never get out of this forest alive if you don't have some basic survival training."

"Survival training?"

"What do you think Trainer's Schools are for?" Recca glared, "In there they have wooden, _moving_ targets for you to practice aiming your Pokeballs. You go thorough field trips to see what kind of areas had the right kind of berries for each status aliments. You learn how to run a thousand miles in a single day. You learn how to survive in the wild for weeks without proper equipment and only your Pokemon. Your Tepig is more beneficial than any other Unova starter! Can an Oshowatt boil water? Can a Snivy light a torch for you to navigate the forest at night?"

Jessica looked down at her feet, and then at Tepig again. "...No."

"Face it, girl. Without training, you'll die within tomorrow," Recca said bluntly. "The time is short, so I have to condense many lessons and cut out the less useful ones. In short, after this your survival rate is only up to you."

Jessica thought for a moment. She remembered her mom's smile. Would she ever see her again? Her father's short visits that usually ended in fights that drove her to hole up inside her room until he left. Jessica missed that too. Her Pokemon games, where she played for days on end and trying to beat the stupid champion and failing each time because she kept using powerful but self-destructive moves. Anything to win, right? Jessica was having second-thoughts ever since Sunshine died.

This world was real. Real creatures can die, even though they have special powers. Real creatures don't follow your instructions all the time like a brainless machine like they're designed to in the games. This wasn't a game. This was life.

* * *

Meanwhile on a road rather far from Jesssica and Recca, two trainers were battling ferociously.

A girl with curly hair that hung all the way down to her waist was scowling as she reached for another pokeball. She wore a black shirt and a red bandana on her neck. She asked a question that was quickly blocked out by yet another explosion caused by their Pokemons

A boy responded. He had brown, wavy hair in a shaggy style, skin mildly tan. He was gesturing at his Pokemon, commanding them to counterattack. It had been an hour since the battle started yet neither budged an inch.

The girl was called Emily Foxway. She belonged in this region's criminal organization. She was supposed to guard the road leading through the Dawn Forest when this wannabe hero came in and demanded access.

The boy was called Jason, and he just recently gotten his third badge. He was trying to get to the next town when he spotted a very familiar costume worn by a group he's confronted many times before. He came up to the grunt and initiated the battle.

"I'll have you know," said Emily, panting, "That I have heard an interesting tibit of information straight from the boss's mouth. Do you remember the nuisence that preceeded you?"

"Yeah, I thought anyone knew about her," Jason replied, "She's dead."

"Not anymore."

Emily chuckled at the look of confusion on the boy's face. "They replaced her, you know? Because she failed one job that the other heroes managed to achieve. She failed to defeat us, and got replaced by a new hero."

Jason frowned. "Camie..."

"Is dead. I've seen her die myself," Emily replied.

"How?! You're just a low-level grunt! You couldn't have been there! Unless..."

"Isn't it obvious?" Emily replied. "Look behind you."

And Jason did. His team was all wiped out behind him, with a devastated battleground to mark their futile struggle. His Pokemon... lost.

Jason hurried to recall his Pokemons to their balls, running to reach the nearest Pokemon Center. Emily let him, because she can't leave her post, but also because she was feeling a rare mercy at the mention of Camie.

"One last thing: The new hero... her name is Jessica."

* * *

**I AM MASS-UPDATING MY STORIES! BECAUSE TODAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Okay, much as I loved your submitted characters, I have to block an occupation. There's just too many people being Jessica's friend that there's barely any enemies or other people! Or even random trainers they battle and move on! So if you're submitting an OC, can you not put down "Main Character's friend"?**

**Three OCs introduced in this chapter! Recca the Protector/Stalker/Teacher guy, Jason the rival of the previous hero who Jessica was sent to replace, and Emily the girl with mysterious connections to the new crime team!**

**I'm a little stumped on what to name the new organization. If you have a suggestion, please tell me!**


End file.
